


Comparing Notes

by Ocianne



Series: Comparing Notes [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocianne/pseuds/Ocianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short meeting of the minds between two masters of disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparing Notes

The table's two occupants were both immaculately dressed and, despite the high number of empty liquor bottles in front of them, were probably quite sober.

"Now, don't get me wrong, the job has its ups and downs, but there are certainly some _memorable_ cases and disguises."

"Oh yeah? My current occupation has had its fair share of… interesting… costumes. What's your favorite?"

"Favorite?" The southern drawl was ear catching, and more than a few nearby patrons were covertly eavesdropping on the two men's conversation. "I try not to have favorites. However, one which my co-workers enjoyed far too much and will never let me live down is the purple dress."

"Purple dress?" The other's responses were given in lightly accented English, with an oriental lilt that occasionally slurred his l's.

"Vintage 1800's _entertainah's_ dress. For infiltrating a historical reenactment group that was a front for drug smuggling. I was a singer. My co-workers came to see every single performance. The wolf-whistles were most embarrassing."

"I assume there are lots of incriminating pictures, too." A slightly manic grin appeared, calculating and predatory. "I bet that long-haired friend of yours keeps them at his house. Would you like a note, for professional courtesy, or will this warning do for advanced notice?"

"You keep your dirty fingers _away_ from his house-locks, boy. You'd be pinned to the ground the moment you passed the threshold. I'd rather your professional courtesy extended to a reciprocating story of disguises."

"Spoilsport. But I've had my share of doozies, I guess…" After a considering pause, the grin reappeared. "I ever tell you about the time I disguised as the daughter of guy in charge of chasing me?"

"No, do tell… but please keep _why_ he was chasing you that time to yourself. We may be both off duty, but you have your job and I have mine. I'd rather not arrest such an entertaining drinking partner."

"Deal. It happened like this…" Hands moved animatedly as he spun his tale, and the carefully timed side-comments were often enough to make his new friend nearly choke in the middle of a drink.

"I" —a snicker— "commend you for you quick thinking," the older man said at the story's end. "You have aroused my curiosity, however. How did you disguise so fast?"

"Didn't I tell you?" The grin was back, and bigger than ever. He raised his hands, and with a muted "pon!" a rose appeared in one hand and a perfectly fanned deck of cards in the other. He put both on the table, to be poked at curiously by his companion. "I'm a magician. And Agent-san?"

The man addressed looked up from performing a particularly difficult sleight-of-hand trick with the cards.

"I'm also a phantom."

The young man disappeared in a puff of smoke with rose and deck, leaving only a white card behind on the table. Confused, at both the disappearance and _how_ the magician had managed to take the cards right out of his hands in an instant, the remaining man picked it up. There were several lines of kanji – luckily Japanese was in his language repertoire – and a strange caricature of a grinning face in the bottom left-hand corner.

…

_You wouldn't have been able to catch me, friend._

_See you again next week, same place and time? I'll bring the entertainment._

_I wonder where your co-workers keep their blackmail photos?_

_KID_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Snickerer, because it's entirely her fault. Originally posted to fanfiction.net on 5/12/2006.


End file.
